A Trainer's Quest
by PDtrainer
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Misty have a fight. Ash decides to slip up and go his own way. (I took chapters 3-6 down because I'm formmatting them. Theyw ill be back up, I just need some more time :D Please keep reviewing! It's a whole lot of help ^^ Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

A Trainer's Quest ~By PDtrainer Chapter 1: Friendship  
  
*Author's Note*" Well this does have alot of problems. This is my very first Fanfic ^^:; I'll get everything re-formatted, I forgot about it at first. Please keep reviewing though! Thank you ^^"  
  
One day while Ash, and company travel through the Pokémon-filled paths of Mount Silver, Ash finds himself in a battle."I choose you!" yelled Ash, as he sent his Larivitar out of it's pokéball. Ash was face-to-face with a wild Ledyba. "Okay, now Bodyslam!" Ash ordered. Larvitar quickly started slamming tword the Bug pokémon. Then, Ledyba jumped up and and used sleep powder. "Don't inhale it Larvitar!!" Yelled Ash, getting ready to throw a Pokéball. Brock & Misty were sitting on a log next to the seen watching Ash as he battled. Larvitar followed Ash's orders, and dodged right through it. "Okay!! Now, sand-attack it!" Ash screamed. Larvitar threw a huge amount of sand towards Ledyba. Ledyba was hit, and fell down.  
  
"Great job, not maximum Slam on it, larvitar!" Ash was getting excited. Larvitar jump up, and speeding towards ledyba. Right then, Ledyba jumped up, and out of sight. Ash relized it had done a faint attack. Ash sighed, it seemed hopeless. Larvitar was getting fed up with Ash's orders, and was getting angry. Ash said "Don't give up!" as he watched Larvitar look for Ledyba. Right then ledyba came speeding towards Larvitar, and hit it. Larvitar went flying into the mountain. Ash was worried, and about to give up when out of the crater was Larvitar standing. Ash knew it had too much pride to lose to a bug Pokémon. Larvitar was badly injured, but was still willing to fight. It had a huge ego, and losing would make it worse. Ash asked if it was okay, and Larvitar stuck his head up high in a sign that he would keep battling. Brock and Misty sighed, and as usal Misty was griping Ash out. Brock reminded her of her mistakes and she seemed to shutup a little. Over where Ledyba was, Ledyba was laughing at how stupid and weak Larvitar was. Ash saw it, and was just as proud as Larvitar, and didn't want to give up. He had to capture it no matter what now. Ash started shouting out orders. Both Pokémon were blasting each other, and now half the forest was gone. Misty yelled out to Ash to quit, but Ash just had to win. Both Pokémon were just batlling away. Larvitar now wouldn't listen to Ash, it was way to involved with war to even care. Ash tried to get it to listen, but it was no use. Ash set down and watched. Ash looked at the once perfect Mount Silver, but now it had so much craters in it, and it was burned so badly Ash coudn't tell what was what. Finally Larvitar slashed Ledyba so hard ledyba was to hurt to move. Both Pokémon were bleeding badly, but Larvitar was the champion. Larvitar lifted up it's head and started to laugh proudly. Ash took the pokéball out of his jacket, and threw it on the almost dead Ledyba. "Ha! Your mine!" cried Ash, satisfied with his victory. Larvitar just looked at him. Brock and Misty just stared at all the destruction done just for one capture.  
  
All of the sudden Ash and the gang heard a framiliar voice. "Hey! What happend here" called the voice. Ash could see someone walking up. Brock and Misty looked as the shadowy figure walking up to them. "So what did Ashy- boy do now?" said the firgure. Ash knew who it was. He sighed.. "Gary.." Gary turned on a flashlight. It was almost completely dark now. "I can't believe you had to do all this just to capture a bug typed Pokémon!" Laughed Gary. Ash gritted his teeth. "Well your Pokémon couldn't do this much damage" bragged Ash. "Sure, believe what you want, Ashy-boy" said Gary. "Let's not start a fight" said Brock, hopeing no fight would break out. "Yeah, what would be the point to battle this weakling?" said Gary. "Why would I waste my time." Ash was furious now. "Wanna' bet?!!!!?" growled Ash. "You can't even control your temper, how do you expect to control your Pokémon?" said Gary. "Well that's just what you think, and at least I didn't, uhhh I didn't uhhh." Ash couldn't figure out anything to say. "Give it up, Ash. You can't, and you know it." said Gary. Both of them look at each other, and were about to start a fist fight, when Brock stepped between them. "Okay, let's not start a fight. It won't solve anything" said Brock. Misty cound't care less about any of this. She just set down and watched until she just has to butt-in.. ".. And if 'this' battled included me, then I would be the one to win" bragged misty, as she stuck her tongue out at them. "Oh! Shut up already Misty!! You can't even train more the one element of Pokémon" said Ash. "You two both still fight with each other" laughed Gary. "That just proves some children never grow up!" Gary was laughing harder now. Misty & Ash seemed to be on the same team against Gary. "Your just asking for it!!!" yelled Misty. "Why you! I'll prove to you!!" yelled Ash. "Do you think I care?!?" said Gary. "Anyway I don't have time for this, I have to get to the next town." said Gary. "So, Buh-Bye" Gary sent out his Ponyta, and rode off into the forest. "Well I just have to find the next Poké-Center, and I know it's near here. I have to get my Pokémon healed. They had a hard time today, ya know." said Ash, relived that Gary was gone. "Okay, we will go after dinner" said Brock. "No... I want to alone" replied Ash. "Why?" asked Misty. "To do some thinking, and to get away from certain people!" said Ash angerly. "Then I don't want to be around you either!" yelled Misty. "Let's not get mad at each other" said Brock, trying his best to calm everyone down. "I know we had hard times togther, but this is bad. Is it really worth our friendship?" Brock continued. "Well I don't care anymore! I've always tried my best, and no matter what Misty his always a jerk! I don't think she cares either!" Ash said. Ash stormed off towards the Pokécenter. Misty was going to call after him, but she realized what Ash's friendship meant.She knew she should leave him alone for a while, not call him back. It would just start another fight.  
  
She and Brock talked about it a while. Misty remembered all the times she wasn't nice to Ash, and all the time she griped him out, didn't support him. She then remembered how Ash always supported her. She started to feel really bad. Brock & Misty set down to eat a late dinner. Misty couldn't stop thinking about it. Brock was worried about both of them. He tried to comfort Misty, but it was no use. That night Misty started to get ready for bed. "I'm going to put out the fire" called Brock somewhere by a river washing dishes. Misty just laid down in her sleeping bad. She hugged Togepi close to her, and started to think about all the stuff that happend between Ash and her.  
  
All the way down to the first time the even met. Half way there to the Pokécenter was Ash. Ash couldn't stop thinking about everything too. He then had a thought. Gary was right. His Pokémon always had a hard time battling. He thought he should just leave Misty and Brock. He didn't have any grudge against Brock, but he thought it would be better if he learned stuff on his own. That he needed to learn on his own, without everyone telling him what to do. He thought about how strong Gary was. He also thought about his friend Richie. He realized they all left on their own, and they learned thing on their own. They had more experience because of it. He knew that if what had to be done. Pikachu then let out a cry of joy. Ash looked up, and saw a bright sign say "PokéCenter". Ash and Pikachu ran all the way to the Pokécenter. When Brock was done with all of his nightly chores, he took out his sleeping bad and laid it down. He saw that Misty was still awake and told her that if Ash comes back then the Misty should be nice, and they both should say they were sorry. Brock contiued and said that mabey then their friendship would be saved. "Yeah, I hope he comes back soon. I really do want to tell him i'm sorry, not for just this but for the very begining of everything" Misty started to cry. "I know how you feel, I think Ash wants to do the same thing to." Brock then nodded of to sleep. Misty was still awake. She looked up at the moon. Togepi came up and started to fall asleep. Misty turned to her side, and went to sleep. She mumble of off in her sleep. "Mabey we will still be togther", and finally she dozed off.  
  
While in the Pokécenter Ash and his Poké-friends ate a huge meal. Ash felt bad, but he knew what would be better for him. Pikachu tugged at Ash's shirt. Ash looked up, and saw Nurse Joy coming up with his Ledyba. Ash had gave all of his Pokémon rest, and he sent Ledyba to the inspection room. "Well now, it's not as bad as it looks" said nurse Joy. "Is Ledyba okay?" Ash asked."Why yes, it just needs a nights rest. Here ya go" Nurse joy handed him Ledyba, and it's Pokéball. Ledyba looked up at Ash. "You really puy up a fight today, Ledyba, that just proves how strong you are." Ash smiled as he spoke softly to Ledyba. Ledyba look up at Ash with a face of forgivness, and it nudged him. Ash laughed. Ladyba lick his arm. "Well then tommorow you feel much better" said Ash, smiling down at Ledyba. Ash went to his room in the Pokécenter. He put all of his Pokémon in their Pokéballs. He seemed to forget about his fight with Misty. He didn't care now. He laid down. He pulled the covers over himself. Pikachu jumped up on top of him, and fell to sleep. All Ash knew was he didn't want to ever see Misty again, and that he was now on his own. The moon was full that night. Ash finally dozed off. That night Misty and Ash had dreams of their first times togther, and their whole adventure. Ash then just slept in a deep relaxing sleep. For the next day Ash had a whole new adventure, on his own. End  
  
Next Chapter: Day Of Training 


	2. Day Of Training

Chapter 2: Day Of Training  
  
The next day Ash woke up. He look out the window. It was a very sunny day, and Ash knew it was perfect for training. Ash jumped up out of bed. Pikachu looked at Ash. He cried out with excitement. Both Ash and Pikachu knew it was a brand new start. A whole new journey, and a whole new life. Ash pulled on his pants, shirt, and his jacket, slipped on his hat, and slid on his finger-gloves. "Okay! I choose you, everyone!" Ash yelled as he threw all of his pokéballs on the floor. "How 'bout some breakfast" said Ash smiling. "Pika! Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as he jumped up of the bed. Ash and his pokémon went to the lunch room in the Pokécenter. "Well let's see, I guess I'll just have a Trainer's Special, and some Pokéchow." said Ash to Nurse Joy, as she asked him what he wanted.  
  
Deep in the forest of Mount Silver were Misty and Brock. Although Ash was excited about what had happend, and glad too, Misty & Brock felt sad. It seemed that there was just something missing. They set down for their own breakfast, both relesing their Pokémon. Brock gave everyone their breakfast and then got ready to polish his rock Pokémon. Misty looked into the lake beside their camp. She set laying her head on her hands, and sighed. "It's just not the same... without Ash" said Misty. "Yes, I know." replied Brock. "Do you think he's coming back?" asked Misty. "Well after last night I don't know." replied Brock, focused on his work. "I just wish he would come back.. I didn't realize how bad it would be without him." said Misty looking deep into the lake. "Mabey we should head to the Pokécenter, he might be there." said Brock trying to comfort her. "Yeah, but what if." Brock interrupted Misty. "No buts, let's just go and try our best." said Brock getting up. "He might be gone already, he wanted to get to the top of Mount Silver early, so he's probably there." said Misty sighing. "Well we should go anyway.He might be there" continued Brock. "Okay, let's go then.." said Misty as she returned all her Pokémon.  
  
Back at the Pokécenter Ash was done with his breakfast. "Ahh, that was great!" smiled Ash. He felt much better. "I think i'm ready to go all the way up to the top of Mount Silver today!" "Pika!!" cried Pikachu excitedly. "I will prove to everyone that I don't need anybody's help!" said Ash determined. Ash returned all his Pokémon, and got up. Ash brought his Totodile, Bayleef,Charizard,Noctowl, Larvitar and of course his Pikachu with him. He decided to leave Ledyba back with the Pokécenter, although he said he would bring it. Pikachu jumped on his back. "Pika!" said Pikachu ready to get a move on. "Let's go! To the Top!!" cried Ash.  
  
Ash started walking out the door, when Brock and Misty were right down in the forest. He could see them through the trees. He thought he should hurry and run before another figth would break out, but then he forgot to sign up for a permit to climb Mount Silver. He knew he had to go back to the small town, Magothy town, right before you enter the area around Mount Silver. Ash knew he had to get to the top of Mount Silver no matter what though, because a challenger was there. If anyone beat the challenger they would get a special Pokémon, and of course a great deal of training. But Ash also knew that the challenger was a very good trainer. He wasn't quite sure if his Pokémon could actuly do some damage to the challenger's pokémon. He knew Gary was, so it was just as right if he did too. He just had to. By now Brock and Misty were almost out of the wooded area, and into the Pokécenter. He quickly started to think of what he could do.  
  
He started to run towards the Pokécenter door when. "Hey!! Ash!" called Brock as he ran towards Ash. "Oh great..." Ash thought. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed. "Ash wait up!" called Misty also running. Ash knew he should run, but he just stopped. "Okay.. finally.. here" said Brock, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing here!?" said Ash, as he gave them a glare. "Well we wanted to say we were... I mean I'am sorry." said Misty is a sad voice. "So? I don't care!" yelled Ash. While Misty and Brock were sad, he didn't want anything to do with them. "I really don't care! I don't care how many things we've done together, I DON'T CARE!!!!" yelled Ash, getting more mad by the second. "'But Ash, I thought we could be freinds again." Misty started to cry. "Well I think we should settle this with all of us, but I think Misty and you should be by yourselves right now." Brock walked in the Pokécenter. "Ash, please don't do this! I really want to be freinds!" cried Misty. She realized everything was too late. "Do you think I care!" answered Ash rudely. "Well.. I don't know." Misty looked down at the ground, a tear fell ,Ash saw that she was truely sorry, but he knew he had to be on his own. It was the only way he could learn to be a true Pokémon Trainer. He wanted so badly for her to know he was sorry, but if he did that then she would be bugging him to come back forever, so he pretended to be mad still. "I don't want to go back with you and Brock!!!! Can you get that!!" screamed Ash. "Pi, pika." Pikachu looked up at Ash sadly. "Pika, pika pi" cried Pikachu. "Oh! Ash! Please just listen!" cried Misty. "No! Listen to me!!" yelled Ash. "Listen up! I don't want to be with you or Brock! Get that?!? Good, and I just want to be alone. After being with you guys I just want to leave! So GOODBYE!!!!!" Ash was furious. "Ash! Ash!" Misty was crying so hard. She ran into the Pokécenter into Brock. Ash watched. Feeling so badly, but he knew it was for the best. He fell to his knees. "Pika." Pikachu tugged his shirt, and started nudging him., trying to make him feel better. Ash cried, but he knew he had to stop because if they saw,it would all be ruined. Ash look in through the windows of the Pokécenter.  
  
He saw Brock holding Misty while she was crying hard. Brock looked up and saw Ash in the window. Ash noticed and jumped back. Then Brock gave him one last look. Brock was so angry, Ash could tell. Ash felt like he had been stabbed, and ran away from the Pokécenter. That was the last time he would ever see them Ash thought. Pikachu followed him, also crying. Ash had never seen Brock look like that, he now knew it was over. Ash stopped, and dropped to his knees again. He put his hands on the groud and cried. "Oh Pikachu." said Ash crying. "You are my only friend now." crying he picked up Pikachu and held him in his arms. From their Pokéballs came Ash's Pokémon trying to comfort him. "You are my freinds too" smiled Ash, trying to hide his tears. He knew if he was sad, so would his Pokémon. He and his Pokémon walked into the woods, back to the town.  
  
He found lots of wild Pokémon and made them battle against his own, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happend. It was almost sundown, and they stopped training. It was still along time till they would reach Magothy Town, so he decided to rest. He had some food in his backpack and he started to make dinner. He thought about all the times he was with Brock and Misty. They had been with him through everything. They actuly stopped what they were doing to go with Ash. They had helped him through everything. He started to cry again. When he finished dinner he and his Pokémon ate. He was very silent. When they were through with their dinner he started to clean everything up, returned his Pokémon, and set up his sleeping bag. He looked up at the moon, and thought even more about the great times they had together. All that happend that day had seemed impossible. It all seemed like a very bad dream, but he knew it wasn't. He knew it was best for him to stay alone, but he wanted to be back badly. He still knew it was for the best, and even if he wanted to go back, he knew he couldn't.. It was completely over. He then went into his sleepingbag. Pikachu had fallen asleep along time ago. He look up at the moon one last time. He then went to a unrestful sleep. On that day it had been a "Day Of Training" for both him and his Pokémon.  
  
End  
  
Next Chapter: Excitement In Magothy Town! 


End file.
